A New Life
by DualX
Summary: Naruto grows up with a friend. Naruto trains with Kyuubi.Now after many Dclass missions and lots off training, a B rank comes
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Naruto series.

Title: A New Life

Series: Naruto

Rating: M for now, mild swearing etc.

Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama, Romance, Humour, Horror, Tragedy, Supernatural, Fantasy, etc. (pretty much all)

Summary: Author gets sucked into Naruto universe, AU, OOC, HinaNaru.

Pairings: NaruHina, SasuSaku, shikatem, LeeTen, KurKak, well if I ever GET to the romance…

Legends:

''blah blah'' usually talk

''_blah blah_'' Thinking

''**Blah Blah**'' Demon talk

''**_Blah Blah_**'' Demon thinking

New scene

A/N: I would need a Beta Reader for this story, my spellings and such may be bad, so help.

I was rolling around in my sleep and my cell phone started ringing, I turned it of and prepared for another day at school, I went an took a shower and eat something, I walked up the stair to sit in front of the computer and start reading a Naruto story named '10 Bowls of Ramen', as I looked at the clock I had to go, 08:28 bus goes in 2 minutes, I grabbed my jacket and backpack running out of the door.

I took a small break and started jogging so I could get into the bus, I paid a dollar, and sat down with a girl from my class, I was half sleeping when the girl poked me, and I walked of the bus and continued up to the school

I threw my back pack in to the class room and slumped down in the sofa, I woke when my teacher poked me, damn, I walked into the class room and greeted the teacher, I had to write something so I pulled out my laptop and began writing, suddenly I felt something hot burning all over my skin, then I fainted.

I heard some talking ''he has an high chakra level'' it was a girl ''and he have an ANBU tattoo'' an lazy voice said, ''But it's just looks like he is 8'' the woman voice said ''But look, he is untrained, and couldn't hide his chakra'' I moaned ''awww, owie'' I tried to sit up but failed extremely ''He is waking, but how a bout the weird spiralling tattoo going down his arms and legs.

''shh'' the old man said ''he is waking up.

''w-where am I'' I said looking puzzled around, I saw the old man with an white hat with the kanji for fire written on it ''you're the sadaime, the third hokage, the professor, the sensei to the sannins'' I said I looked at the woman ''and your anko, Orochimaru first test subject to the cursed seal''.

I saw an orange book reading Itcha Itcha paradise Volume 2 ''And your Kakashi an teacher who failed every student you had, your and closet pervert reading Ichia Ichia Paradise and has the famous Sharingan an gift from your best friend Obito Uchia, you have copied over 1000 moves and have the infamous Raikiri better known as Chidori'' I almost yelled ''You know much and you have some seals looking like tattoos and an ANBU tattoo'' Sandaime said while sucking his pipe blowing out smoke I started coffing since I was sure this was a dream I wanted to now how to mold chakra ''I want to start tat the ninja academy'' there where silence.

''You have the chakra level to compare with an ANBU leader'' I started to laugh I started to do hand seals to the great fire ball ''katon: gouuka no Jutsu'' I breathed inn lots of air an blowed out a lot of smoke ''aaaaaaah'' I almost suffocated until I was felling someone do the Heimlich manoeuvre on me ''Okay, lets send him to the academy, he didn't even do the right hand seals and his control was terrible'' I fainted, used to much chakra, even thought I had chakra to measure an strong ANBU captain I seems to have the worst chakra control ever, like I suddenly had tons of chakra never learning how to use it.

Next day I heard the bird chirping I pulled of my cover and took on my cloths I saw that I still was inn the ninja world I put on a new black outfit, with loads of Orange on, and some fingerless gloves, there where an bag full of shurikens and Kunais I smiled as I walked to the academy.

That was the prologue, and I really need a Beat Reader, 'cause my grammar sucks.

So to those who want to help me the review?

Naruto: Where am I?

Me: I don't now, hasn't any plan for you yet.

Kyuubi: Am I on a killing rampage?

Me: Yes if t makes you happy then!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Naruto series.

Title: A New Life

Series: Naruto

Rating: M for now, mild swearing etc.

Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama, Romance, Humor, Horror, Tragedy, Supernatural, Fantasy, etc. (pretty much all)

Summary: Author gets sucked into Naruto universe, AU, OOC, HinaNaru.

Pairings: NaruHina, SasuSaku, shikatem, LeeTen, KurKak, well if I ever GET to the romance…

Legends:

"blah blah" usually talk

"_blah blah_" Thinking

"**Blah Blah**" Demon talk

"**_Blah Blah_**" Demon thinking

New scene

A/N: I would need a Beta Reader for this story, my spellings and such may be bad, so help.

An Innocent boy walked down the street or me you could say, suddenly out no where an orange blur did kill the innocent me, or almost.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" Naruto yelled out loud running in circles "I killed him." Naruto started to shake me, "WAKE UP!" he shouted.

"OKAY, Fuck," I couldn't stand let alone walk, "I think I broke my ankle or something can you carry me to the academy, I am new in town you see" Naruto gaze me his foxiest grin hosted me on his back as he jumped on the roof "WOW, how you do that?" I yelled.

"I just focus some chakra in my legs," the blond haired boy said running faster and faster.

Now I shall do a time jump about 30 years I mean seconds.

I got support on his shoulder he walked me into class and I sat down right next to him, I saw Hinata stare at the blond, I smiled, I winked at her she gave me an small smile and a large blush.

Naruto walked onward to sit with Sakura "Naruto, go sit with Hinata instead," I whispered. He looked at me but he sat down next to Hinata and I sat to the left of him.

Iruka walked in "SILENCE!" he yelled at the noise class I didn't notice was making much noise, "Today we have a new student" he pointed at me "His name is Kengen no Serei." I smiled at my name; it took me a while before I decided on that.

Now I just had to learn, all went well until one day I was knocked out cause of Sasuke.

Serei was in a corridor similar to the one to Kyuubi's cage.

He walked down to the evil he felt.

He shoved all over his body.

"**Who dares to come to my territory**" and evil voice said.

"What the fxxk?" Serei said "Who the hell are you?" I heard the 2 glowing eyes chuckle.

"**I am the legendary Juubi No Oni-Kitsune**" the Fox said, the brown haired kid saw some tails from the glow of Juubi's chakra.

"**So you can see my tails,**" he said.

The little kid looked at the great fox and thought, "_What the Fxxk, is he reading my mind?"_

"**No, I can't read you mind, isn't it obvious?**" the large Kitsune said.

Serei's POV

"I have a proposal," I said smirking.

"**_Damn I can't read his thoughts anymore,_**" the fox thought.

"**What you want?**" Juubi asked.

"First I wanna know how you got sealed in me," I said like it was oblivious.

"**2000 Years ago I created 9 demons, the Ichibi, Nibi, Mibi, Shibi, Gobi, Mubi, Shichibi, Yabi and Kyuubi. I taught the everything I knew, or everything they could use, the Ichibi the weakest and Kyuubi the strongest, but it had drained me for energy, so I couldn't fight on full strength when I attacked the Hidden Village of Life I got killed by they're Yondaime Ukiyokage, He sealed me in his son and sent you to another dimension where you where just born with the Juubi, me, sealed inside you. The seal was strong, and I couldn't do anything, then when you normally would have been killed the seal sucked a lot of chakra from me and sent you to this world, I am the creator of the Demons you know,**" Juubi explained.

I stared at him "Would you train me?" I said a bit unsure.

"**No,**" he said momentarily.

"What if I gave you some freedom?" I asked with a smirk.

"**DEAL!**" he yelled out to me.

I felt conciseness return.

Wow, that's the worst cliffy I ever done.

Kyuubi: DADDY.

Naruto: That's your Daddy.

Me: shut up you two.

Sakura: HELLO SASUKE-KUN.

Me: Fuck of Sasuke

Sakura: What you said.

Me: Nothing.

Now I really need a beta reader, it's a short chapter but better the nothing.

Review please-


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Naruto series.

Title: A New Life

Series: Naruto

Rating: M for now, mild swearing etc.

Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama, Romance, Humour, Horror, Tragedy, Supernatural, Fantasy, etc. (pretty much all)

Summary: Author gets sucked into Naruto universe, AU, OOC, HinaNaru.

Pairings: NaruHina, SasuSaku, shikatem, LeeTen, KurKak, well if I ever GET to the romance…

Legends:

"blah blah" usually talk

"_blah blah_" Thinking

"**Blah Blah**" Demon talk

"**_Blah Blah_**" Demon thinking

New scene

A/N: Yay, I got a beta reader, Dragon boy 180.

So this will be high quality.

Serei

Age: 8

Hair: Brown.

Eyes: Green eyes with an tint of blue.

Length: As high as Naruto, short you could say. Will enjoy an growth spurt when 13-16 from Naruto hight to 183 cm.

Body: Big powerfull and small and speedy at the same time.

He behaves like me.

This may be a bit confusing but it would be some rather weird.

When I woke up, I saw Sasuke and Iruka looking down at me.

I crawled up to get some balance and after 5 minutes I got up on my legs.

"Serei, are you okay, you gave us a scare there" Iruka said "I am okay Sensei."

"**Kid say you have to go somewhere, I'm gonna train you,"** I heard Juubi saying.

I felt nervous "Iruka-sensei, Sasuke-Kun, I'm sorry but I have an appointment to go to." Suddenly I felt like running towards the forest, so I jumped 20 feet in the air and jumped from roof to roof until I was behind the Hokage Mountain.

I didn't feel tired "**It's you just imagining your tiredness,**" Juubi answered to my thoughts.

"**Now, how can you realese my partly?"** Juubi asked after a while. "Well first I have to learn the Kage Bunshin," I said. I heard a growl and saw some handseals, I took them and put on the last seal the demon seal **"Is that the demons seal?"** was the last thing I heard before I yelled out "Imprisoned Demon Bunshin no jutsu!" I continued doing seals to the Seal or Lock seal.

I used as much chakra as I had and got to Juubi's chakra that I forced absorbed.

"**Hey, kit are you okay?"** Juubi asked as I felt somone pull me up from the collor.

"Owweeeee, That hurt, a lot!" I said rubbing the back of my head.

I looked at Juubi, he stod there 190cm broad shoulders, long wild hair looking like an blue fire, long canine and claws, the most noticable change was the 10 tails rolling behind him.

"**Hey, look I have a seal on my forhead, and seals on my hands**" I almost yelled.

"Now you're free as long as you or me have chakra, we gonna train and I gotta go to school some time," I said before the training started.

Not much happened the following year, untill Juubi asked me to train Naruto. I accepted and brought Naruto over to Juubi, after a long talk he agreed to train with us.

Time did go fast, me and Naruto had learned much and I lived in his apartment.

Then suddenly the Gennin Exam was here.

Another chapter, I won't countinue to update frequently like this.

And that ending sucked so don't go mention that.

Kyuubi: Daddy, I want an Ice Cream.

Juubi: Have you done your homework.

Kyuubi: Yes.

Itachi: Yo, look at this, its crack, ehehehe.

Sasuke: Yo Itachi.

Itachi: My stubborn little brother.

Sasuke: Your mother is a whore.

Itachi: Your mother is a bitch.

Sasuke: Your mother got raped and then got you.

Itachi: Your mother is so ugly that there is no one alive to tell the story about her face.

Sasuke: Your mother is so fat that she has to use 2 watches, one for each time zone.

Me: Don't they have the same mother.

Juubi: Now, now Kyuubi here's a lollipop.

Kyuubi: Thanks dad glomps dad

Juubi: Is glomped

Me: Why me.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Naruto series.

Title: A New Life

Series: Naruto

Rating: M for now, mild swearing etc.

Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama, Romance, Humour, Horror, Tragedy, Supernatural, Fantasy, etc. (pretty much all)

Summary: Author gets sucked into Naruto universe, AU, OOC, HinaNaru.

Pairings: NaruHina, SasuSaku, shikatem, LeeTen, KurKak, well if I ever GET to the romance…

Legends:

"blah blah" usually talk

"_blah blah_" Thinking

"**Blah Blah**" Demon talk

"**_Blah Blah_**" Demon thinking

New scene

NOTICE: 2 all readers I give je a cookie.

NOTICE2: I got short chapters…

The Training

"**Okay, now I shall give you the Graviga seal**" Juubi said, smiling with a hint of glee.

"Uhmm, Graviga seal, you make the gravity stronger or something?" I asked a bit confused.

"Yes, it's a simple 7 seal order," the ten tail said offhandedly.

I just shrugged.

"_**Hehehe, I gonna make him regret me training him,**" _Juubi thought evilly.

I looked at him, _"Why was he staring at me like that?"_ I wondered.

"**FUUJIN: GRAVIAGA SEAL!**" yelled Juubi out with 2 fingers burning in a green flame, he touched my forehead and it burned under my skin, I flinched from the pain. Suddenly I felt the gravity increase, and as I said earlier, I'm pretty weak, I felt my legs buckle under the pressure. "W**as 4 times gravity to much?"** the demon asked.

With Naruto.

"**Okay, this is the Graviga seal, and I shall put it on you my kit,**" said Kyuubi. Naruto who still was confused just let the green flame hit his forehead, "ITAI!" he yelled rubbing the burn mark.

The vessel dropped to the ground like a ton of brick; he tried getting balanced by crawling up a tree, when he was up, at the same time as me Kyuubi. He was also some kind of Bunshin. "**The gravity is only 10 times stronger now"** Kyuubi said like it was nothing.

And at the same time you could hear "Serei/Naruto, 100 sit ups, 100 push ups, 100 crunches, hundred punches with each arm, 100 kicks with each leg and 100 Etc. etc. etc.

100 sit ups wasn't that bad, 100 push ups where a bit tiring, 100 crunches started to kill my back, I can't feel my arms or legs, Etc. I thinks I'm gonna die, etc. I am really going to die, etc. I died. "Hey Naruto? Naruto!" Kyuubi chirped out happily after torturing Naruto "Maybe I shall poke him with a stick until he wakes up," Kyuubi said happily.

When training was finally done, and since I found it boring writing that ill do the famous time jump no jutsu until a month before graduation

"**Serei?**"

"Yes?"

"I**t seems that your gonna absorb 200 pints of my chakra."**

"What!"

"T**here's nothing I can do, that freeing seal was only temporary.**"

"Yes, and?"

"**Your chakra control gonna suck today.**" I groaned.

"Serei, pay attention!" Iruka yelled a vain hammering in his temple.

"Okay, Iruka-sensei."

I looked at Naruto who sat there with that big grin of his

"I need to graduate," I muttered low.

"This time the exams will contain Genin and taijutsu, and also weapon"

I smiled, I was good at taijutsu and even if I was good at Ninjutsu I preferred taijutsu instead.

I watched as everyone graduated smiling briefly with their head protector.

"Uzumaki Naruto!" I heard. I saw Naruto walk into the room, after 10 minutes he came out supporting a head band.

"Serei it's your turn!" Naruto bellowed, I walked in and stood in the middle of the room.

"Serei, do a Bunshin," Iruka said. I focused my chakra and with a puff of smoke 5 dead clones was on the floor. My face fell, was my control that bad?

"Do a Henge of the Hokage." This I knew I could do, my transformations where famous.

"HEEEEEENGE!" I shouted.

"Uhmm, Serei, this was bad," Mizuki said.

I looked at my self, I had transformed into well, I don't really know what, but something.

"Throw a Kunai at that blink," Iruka said. I just pulled out my Kunai throwing it as hard as I could

"WHAAT?" I bellowed. I saw I missed my target, but almost hitting Iruka.

"YOU FAIL!" Iruka bellowed.

Damn, I need longer chapters….

Well they will get longer (I hope)

Sasuke: Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi.

Naruto: Sasuke, you got a problem

Sasuke: Kill Itachi, No, Kill Itachi, I, Kill Itachi, Need, Kill Itachi, to, Kill Itachi, get, Kill Itachi, stronger, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi, Kill Itachi.

Naruto: uhmm, okay… KANSHIBARE NO JUTSU.

Sasuke: freezes

Naruto, shut up please.

Sasuke: shill shisashi, shill shisashi, shill shisashi, shill shisashi, shill shisashi, ETC.

Kyuubi: MAKE THE MADNESS STOPP.

Hintata: uhmm…. Well… naruto-kun… i… I… wonders… uhm… if.. uhm.. Blush i..i…i… could he-help you…

Naruto: yes, you're a Hyuuga and you can do the knockout thingy.

Readers: Uhmm, WTF.

Me: uhmm, Sasuke, where is the nice doctor with the white coat.

Readers: Yeah, and you have left your pillowed room.

Sasuke: mutters about killing itachi

Naruto: Review please…

Naruto: Then I will kill Sasuke of.

Hinata: Knocks out sasuke.

Naruto: nice one hinata glomps her

Hinata: faint

Naruto, Hinate… Hintaaaaaaataaa. Wake up….

Uhm, okay..

Note: Whatever happened to make me write this shall be destroyed.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Naruto series.

Title: A New Life

Series: Naruto

Rating: M for now, mild swearing etc.

Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama, Romance, Humour, Horror, Tragedy, Supernatural, Fantasy, etc. (pretty much all)

Summary: Author gets sucked into Naruto universe, AU, OOC, HinaNaru.

Pairings: NaruHina, SasuSaku, shikatem, LeeTen, KurKak, well if I ever GET to the romance…

Legends:

"blah blah" usually talk

/blah blah/ Thinking

"**Blah Blah**" Demon talk

/**_Blah Blah/_** Demon thinking

New scene

He sat there with a sad look in hi eyes.

Tears were threatening to break his mask.

"Naruto," I said as I put my hand in his shoulder.

"Ill meet you later, business." It hurt my heart to leave my dear brother; I disappeared and jumped to the forest.

"Juubi, the jutsu, the Copy Scroll, what are the hand seals?" I asked.

/They are complicated, I'll do them, and the chakra, that scroll is important, it contains Kinjutsus only you can use, and some Naruto can use./ I smiled and sat down.

I waited till dawn and saw Naruto train; he read the scroll and complained about Bunshins.

When he turned his back away from the scroll I took it, my hands started doing hand seals and mold chakra "Copy Scroll No jutsu," I whispered out… I breathed, I could feel my chakra draining and molding into a blue version of the scroll. Some wind picked up around it, looking like a tornado. I thought of the Rasengan, and I remembered the 3 steps… but I couldn't practise it yet…

Suddenly the chakra dissipated an exact copy of the scroll stood shining with all its glory. I took it up and put it on my back.

I got the old scroll back to Naruto some how and disappeared.

I felt I was being watched. I knew it was Sarutobi-sama, I ejected and blinding amount of chakra and uses a Doton to get under ground.

I stopped in front of my house and jumped out of the ground, I felt much drained, but I had to hide the scroll. I got in and put it under my bed and collapsed on top of it. I felt my chakra slowly regenerating, so I rolled over and fell asleep in my clothes. I pulled out my forehead protector out of my pocket, and fell a sleep.

**NEXT DAY**

"SEEEEREEEEEEEEEEI, ITS MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORNING!" I heard Naruto yell. I grinned wide as I saw his forehead protector, we took some ramen with us and walked towards the academy as he told me his story, I could only smile as I adjusted his forehead protector. He didn't use his mask all the time now. I could only hope that the future is light.

**LATER THAT DAY**

Team Seven, Naruto, Sasuke, Serei"

Team Eight, Ino Shikamaru and Choji"

Team Nine, Oc, Oc and Oc"

Team Ten, Hinata, Shino and Kiba" Iruka finished.

"Naruto where on the same team!" I exclaimed, but I was thinking.

'Naruto, the tank, the decoy, the front line. Sasuke, the Fire master, the killer, the avenger. Me, healer, strategizer, and fighter,' I had lots of chakra, and good control, but I had to be the medical, I loved my smarts.

"Where is or teacher!" Naruto bellowed for the umpteenth time.

"Naruto, lets give him a surprise," he smiled, I pulled out a Senboon and some steal thread, I made the senboon to a hook, and watched Naruto make some trap like a water bucket with Pink Permanent colour, and some kunai shurikens and a smoke bomb to blind him, it may be a bit deadly but any High Level Chunnin would survive.

Then I heard the sliding of the door, the starting of Hello, and a splash, I heard the smoke bomb and the shurikens fly, I threw my hook at him fishing for his Come Come Paradise Volume III.

I took it and hide it away. I smiled, I caught him of guard.

I watched my pink sensei say, while holding loads of kunais and shurikens, "I Don't like you, meet me at the roof." He disappeared, so I picked up my tools and put them in my pouch.

**AT THE ROOF**

"Introduce your selves," Kakashi drawled lazily. "What shall we say, Sensei?" Naruto asked, grinning brightly. "Your likes, dislike, hobbies, and dreams." He did give Sasuke a glance, he glared angrily "Why can't you introduce yourself first?" Sasuke demanded.

"Well, my name is Hatake Kakashi. I like some things, and don't like some other things… I have hobbies." I couldn't resist the urge to role my eyes. "You, the brown haired one," his voice snapped me out of my daze. "I am Uzumaki Kengen no Serei. I like my brother, training, reading, weapons, healing, ramen, and learning new Jutsus. I dislike…Snakes, peoples who betray others and wait 3 minutes for finishing the Instant Ramen. My Hobbies… training and such. Dream…" There was silent, they waited for my dreams, but I didn't have any.

"You Blondie!" "I am Uzumaki Naruto, I like Ramen, my brother, learning Jutsu and training. I dislike peoples who glare at me with a cold look, or people who thinks they're better then others," glancing over at Sasuke, "My hobbies are training and eating Ramen, and my dream… is to become better then all other Hokages." The last Statement hung in the air, "Like they would have a dobe for Hokage!" Sasuke almost spat out.

"Black hair!" Kakashi said stopping the fight before it started.

"I am Uchiha Sasuke; I like some things, and dislike many things. My hobbies are training and getting strong, and I got a dream... more of an ambition, to kill that man." You could frankly feel the hatred when he said that last line.

"Okay, meet me at training ground seven, you'll meet there 6 PM for a survival test, and don't eat, you'll just puke." He grinned like always pulling out his orange book.

At last done, I thought I would never be done with this chapter, but luckily this is my longest chapter yet, cause I noticed that they where… said plainly. Short, like Naruto only shorter.

But anyway, now ill find a funny end…

Bush: It's ME, George W Bush.

Naruto: Not him again.

Gai: Maybe he goes away if we Ignore him.

GaiClone/Mini-Gai/Lee: YOSH, LETS INGORE HIM WITH OUR YOUTHFULL POWERS.

Gai: LEE

GaiClone/Mini-Gai/Lee: GAI-SENSEI

Gai: LEE

GaiClone/Mini-Gai/Lee: GAI-SENSEI

Gai: LEE

GaiClone/Mini-Gai/Lee: GAI-SENSEI

Gai: LEE

GaiClone/Mini-Gai/Lee: GAI-SENSEI

Me: Continue or I'll make Hell feel like a week in paradise.

Gais: Swallow

Kakashi: You Said Something.

Naruto: Shut up Kakashi sensei or I'll call you Ero-sensei.

Me: Feh.

Sasuke: That's my line.

Me: Meh.

Kyuubi: Lets Scare some one Naruto.

Naruto: Why not.

Kyuubi: Let's dance… TAAAAAAANGO.

Everyone: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kyuubi: Laugh like a Demon Fox

Naruto: What Kyuubi did.

Everyone: Runs away with bleeding eyes

Okay, next chapter will be out this year

Kyuubi: Yeah, and review .

Me: And if you shall flame, then don't, if you gonna flame say WHAT is bad, not like, grammars or story line, or anything like, Not an Original Idea, You want and Original idea, write your won story.

But Please review.

Ja Ne.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Naruto series.

Title: A New Life

Series: Naruto

Rating: M for now, mild swearing etc.

Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama, Romance, Humor, Horror, Tragedy, Supernatural, Fantasy, etc. (pretty much all)

Summary: Author gets sucked into Naruto universe, AU, OOC, HinaNaru.

Pairings: NaruHina, SasuSaku, shikatem, LeeTen, KurKak, well if I ever GET to the romance…

Legends:

"blah blah" usually talk

/blah blah/ Thinking

"**Blah Blah**" Demon talk

/**_Blah Blah/_** Demon thinking

New scene ----

A/N: im happy to say that I tought that Serei was in 6 chapter to MS…

Anyway, I have been botherd by this second person… also kinda based on me XD… anyway I got inspiration again.

The Awakening

'Du-dunk'

'Du-dunk'

'Du-dunk-dunk'

'Du-dunk'

'Du-dunk'

'Du-dunk-dunk'

A shadow was sealed to a wall

'Du-dunk'

'Du-dunk'

'Du-dunk-dunk'

He was about to awaken.

'Du-dunk'

'Du'

'Dunk'

He opened an eye, they where green blue, shining.

His hearth beat rate was low

"How long?" he said in a harsh voice.

There where no answer.

9 tails were wrapped around him.

"Kyuubi," he said his voice overflowing with anger.

He looked at his flesh prison.

"Where am I?"

He saw a seal.

"Kyuubi's seal of 9 hells and 13 heavens."

He laughed, his voice reeked with malice.

"Kyuubi," He tightened his muscles and ripped himself loose.

-----

Survival Exam.

"Naruto, wake up!" I muttered. Damn him, even if we where trained by Kyuubi and Juubi, and I'm stronger than Naruto, I can't hold out as long as him... heh, I'm like a Tsunade.

"Huh, Serei, w-w-what time is it?" I smirked "8 a clock." Then Naruto started to panic. "My Clothe...," "Naruto, listen to me, remember you training! It's important that you do, Kakashi-Sensei is mourning for a lost friend, but we have to meet up, I'll bring the food." I grinned out, we did our morning rituals and I cooked some special pill, and recipe from Juubi /lucky we had the ingredients, eh Juubi/ I could almost hear the Demon grin, I Smiled "NARUTO, WHERE ARE MY KUNAIS?" "I GOT THEM SEREI, NO NEAD TO YELL!" I closed my eyes, and smiled, from ear to ear, and usual mornings, I miss place my Kunai, and Naruto picks them up since I have a short time memory.

ABOUT 5 MINUTES LATER.

"You two are late," Sasuke said.

"Did you eat Sasuke?" I asked. He feh'ed, and sat down at the ground.

"Sasuke, catch!" I threw him a food pill I made.

"Hmm, a soldier pill," he smiled, not smirked.

"Serei, you ain't as dumb as your brother."

"He isn't dumb, just ignorant, but eat that pill."

He did look at it, "It's poison right?"

"... err yeah, duh of course it is!"

I threw another pill at him "These are energy pills, they give you stamina like Naruto and me!"

FLASHBACK

Lil Sasuke was out walking in the park. He hear some noises in the bushes and, Sasuke being naughty and little, took a peek. What he saw surprised him completely. Naruto and that Serei guy where hitting a log, he could smell that they just had taken a shower, so lil Sasuke continued on hi merry way to find Itachi.

After 15 hours of searching, Sasuke accepted the truth that Itachi was on a mission, so he walked back past the bushes. The sounds were still there so he took another peek.

What he saw shocked him to the bone. He saw Serei and Naruto's fist so red raw and bloody it was scary; there was a 2 foot deep crater after all the punches on Naruto and Serei.

He walked home thinking "Wow, what awesome stamina"

END OF FLASHBACK

He swallowed it in a sec, and did only feel refreshed.

"Uhmm, and Sasuke, the pill will make you hyper and horny to!" Serei added with some twinkle in his eyes.

He spat out loudly "WHAT!"

"I'm just playing around with ya."

3 hours later

"Yo" Kakashi said as he arrived in a poff.

All three threw kunai at him.

Kakashi dodged until he felt a Kunai to his groin, heart, and neck, his arms where disabled.

"What the hell!" his eye widened in shock.

"h-how?"

Sasuke pressed the kunai towards his neck not cutting his skin.

"While you where gone Serei told us what the test is about."

"Yes," said Naruto holding a kunai to Kakashi's groin, he smiled foxily and said "You underestimated us." Serei stood next to him pressing the kunai into his chest.

"Yes, and not that, 'Those who don't obey the rules are trash, but they who betray their friends are lower then trash'," Serei said, knowing that the word Obitio once said to Kakashi would sink in.

There was silence, and a second later, they where all tied up to a three.

"Yes, its is teamwork tha…" a poof "_Kage Bunshin_" "**Katon**** : Karyuu Endan**"

Kakashi took a short turn and saw Sasuke breathe in air "_SHIT, how can he do a Karyuu Endan at that age, no genin has that much chakra_" he prepared an counter "** Suiton: Daibaku…" **he was interrupted by Serei's Voice, "**Konohagakure Furui Taijutsu Suukoujutsu: Itami no Sennen**''Kakashi's eye was wide as a plate as he flew off and crashed in a tree, unconscious. "I didn't think that would work," Serei said "Yeah, it was a stupid plan," Naruto added. "Maybe Kakashi is stupider?" Sasuke suggested "Is stupider even a word?" asked Naruto. They poked the Kakashi with a stick and stole his Come Come Paradise.

He awoke

"Kakashi, pass us or this book will burn!" Sasuke said, his eyes almost taking a red colour.

"… You guys pass, meet me here at 8pm tomorrow," Kakashi said, and sighed sadly "I lost, to a bunch of brats."

-----

Back to OC.

"Damn that Kyuubi, so many doors!"

He started some hand seals " Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" an phoenix appeared "Bring me to Konoha, Fawkes!" he grabbed the bird feather and disappeared in a flash of fire.

Mmmh, if you wonder about what the jutsus r I wont add translation unless its an original jutsu.

Okay, that this chapter rewritten, YAY.

So please review im high on reviews.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Naruto series.

Title: A New Life

Series: Naruto

Rating: M for now, mild swearing etc.

Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama, Romance, Humour, Horror, Tragedy, Supernatural, Fantasy, etc. (pretty much all)

Summary: Author gets sucked into Naruto universe, AU, OOC, HinaNaru.

Pairings: NaruHina, SasuSaku, shikatem, LeeTen, KurKak, well if I ever GET to the romance…

Legends:

"blah blah" usually talk

/blah blah/ Thinking

"**Blah Blah**" Demon talk

/**_Blah Blah/_** Demon thinking

New scene ---

---

I heard Naruto yell I looked at the clock 11pm…

"Oy Naruto!" I took and threw my pillow at him.

"Put on your clothes!" I said.

He looked at me and took them on he was about to run when I tripped him.

"What you do that for?" Naruto bellowed angry

"We are going to McNonalds for some burgers."

I had to laugh when I heard that name the first time McNonalds, it was like McDonalds…

I went there sloooow and easy, and we left full about 12.

We arrived at 12:30 am, Sasuke glared at us "You to are late," he said.

"No we ain't" I smiled "Kakashi is pretty late today isn't he?".

"Yeah…" Sasuke answered and five seconds later Kakashi arrived in a poff.

"Yo!" he greeted we all threw a kunai at him that he all caught "I found my original first edition of Come Come Paradise today, and I forgot about the meeting!"

I was about to kill him, well tried to kill him as I noticed that he was in fact talking the truth.

"Let's go to the hokage for a mission."

---

"D-class mission clean up the river."

I grinned, I had big plans for today, cause I made a new jutsu, well I hope hadn't tested anything yet, but I think ill save that for later. Cause I decided to set a new record in taking so many missions in one day.

---

The next things that he said were;

"D-Class remove the weed from Miss Takamechis garden"

"D-Class find the cat tora"

"D-Class go shopping for mister toriama"

"D-Class help Miss Aya to clean the house"

"D-Class kill some rats that's ruining mister Koro's fruits"

"D-Class clean the Gama Hotel"

"D-Class Paint the walls to mister Griko"

"D-Class remove a wall, and clean it out for Mister Yama"

"D-Class find the cat tora again"

Were some of the missions we got.

It was amazing how many d-class I could do on one day with enough kage bunshins.

The day ended at 46 missions, if we had 20 more we would beat the record of the Yondaime's first genin day.

When the day was over, Naruto and I went home. We where so tired that we didn't notice Hinata and I crashed right into her. As I wasn't expecting that, I fell backward and hit my head against the ground, once again it went all black on me.

---

The Next day arrived and we did meet up 2 hours after appointed time, half an hour later Kakashi arrived, he made another silly excuse as we went to the hokage building.

---

"Team 7, you have done 46 D-class missions, and I will awards you with a B-Class mission"

Iruka sputtered out "What! Sandaime-sama, they're only kids!"

"Iruka," Sandaime said "They have done 46 D-class, they do deserve a B, plus they have Kakashi with them and the Uchia prodigy."

/And 2 demon containers of high chunnin level strength to mid/

"Okay then Sandaime-sama."

/I'll hope they dont get killed/ Iruka tought.

We hadn't said a thing, I was amazed I was petrified, a C-class that would be oh my god, so fun.

"What's the mission, Hokage-sama?" Kakashi yawned

"The mission is to kill a B-class missing Nin, Aoi"

"The one who took the sword to the second hokage"The CopyNinasked.

The Hokage nodded "He has been sighted in the calm lands, he has been killing loads of peoples there and taking theyre valuables" I smiled and I felt Naruto and Sasuke also smile at that.

"YAAAAAAAAAAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, A B-CLASS" I yelled out and started to dance around, the others looked at me weirdly "hem hem, sorry about that".

---

The Calms plain are 100 miles south of Konoha, that where Kyuubi appeared, once there was mountains and a big city in the middle, but Kyuubi destroyed it all, and all that's left is nine big scars connecting at the end of the calm lands.

The next day at 800 hours we meet at the south gate, and started the week long journey to the Calm Lands.

---

Calm Land's

"Hmm… this is where we fought the last time"

He looked around "I feel Kyuubi coming from the north, who would have thought".

He jumped to the edge as the Calm Lands where surrounded by mountains "Rasengan" he whispered as a yellow ball of chakra appeared in my hand "Rasengan level 5", the chakra enveloped his arm forming and big drill that drilled its way into the mountain, but no noise were emitted.

Inside the cave he made a camp fire and went down to sleep, still after sleeping for so many years, his muscles were tired after all.

---

Sorry to cut of here, but I think it fits, I don't know if I shall have the wave arch here or not…

But niway, who knows when ill update next… maybe this month also…

i think i made some mistakes, somone care to correct them, and i know that a B class is much, But Kakashi is there, and they did beat Aoi once before, so no flaming about that... cause it will be fun to write about.

Oh well Ja Ne, and happy New Year.

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Naruto series.

Title: A New Life

Series: Naruto

Rating: M for now, mild swearing etc.

Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama, Romance, Humour, Horror, Tragedy, Supernatural, Fantasy, etc. (pretty much all)

Summary: Author gets sucked into Naruto universe, AU, OOC, HinaNaru.

Pairings: NaruHina, SasuSaku, shikatem, LeeTen, KurKak, well if I ever GET to the romance…

Legends:

"blah blah" usually talk

/blah blah/ Thinking

"**Blah Blah**" Demon talk

/**_Blah Blah/_** Demon thinking

New scene ---

---

"Wooooooooooooooow, dude taz sooome biiiig place" Serei said, as they walked out of the area they arrived from…

"I would 'NOT' be the one to cut that grass" Naruto said

"Ano, shall we eat" and slightly blushing Hinata said.

Serei and Naruto turned around, and Hinata got a greater blush and looked down at the ground.

"Ano, gomen n.", "FOOD, YAY HINATA'S RICE BALLS . " Naruto practically shouted right into Serie's left ear, making it bleed.

"errr, bro… Your ear is bleeding"

Serei twitched, "yes… You know why"

"No?"

"Your shrill voice destroyed my ears"

/How long will it take to repair/

"**About 12 hours, the ear is delicate"**

/Okay, thanks/

"KAKASHI-SENSEI" Naruto once again screamed. Luckily Serei did the instant teleportation behind Hinata, or maybe a long distance Kawirami with a grass straw, "Hinata-chaaaan, TT", "Ano, Serei-kun… Naruto-kun" still as red as ever.

"Where is Kakashi?" Serei asked.

"Uhmm, Hinata-Chan, can you use your Byakugan to find Kakashi?"

"Hai! Byakugan!" and veins spread around her eyes.

"He is located in the centre, Serei-kun"

"Thanks Hinata-chan," our author in this universe said, and glomped onto Hinata.

Hinata was tomato red.

Then, a sentence that made Hinata red as a tomato, fly into her ear.

"Naruto. He likes you, show your womanly side and stand proud, and he will kiss you."

Hinata smiled until the echo of the last line jumped around inside her head.

"And he will kiss you, Kiss you, KISS YOU!"

And then Hinata screamed out in embarrassment and smacked her head into Serie's, which flew to the centre of the 'lil' garden, right on top of Kakashi, while Hinata just fainted.

"Uhmm, ano…" Naruto muttered.

He blushed slightly, as he laid Hinata on his back, her female part pressing a wee to hard against his shoulder, making him redder, for each second, he took hold of her legs, and secured her, and jumped away.

-A wee bit later-

As Naruto appeared for Serie's eyes, Hinata was still not awake.

He stood up and walked over to Naruto, and poked his cheeks.

"Hey, Naruto, have you done anything perverted with Hinata-chan?"

Naruto was blinding red and splutters out "I am not a pervert like Kakashi-sensei!"

"Uhhm… Naruto, Hinata is not breathing."

"OH NO, SHE'S DEAD!"

"FAST NARUTO GIVE HER MOUTH TO MOUTH!" I half screamed half laughed.

Naruto is a guy with nill and nothing medical knowledge.

He took hold of her nose, leaned her head back. And took a deep breath /I can do this, I can do this/.

"Naruto, shall I do it?" Serei asked teasing more.

"No, no, I'll do it."

With another deep breath, he went down, and did the mouth to mouth,

-Hinata POV-

/mmh, what is this pleasant taste, I'd better check/

I stuck my tongue out and took hold of something.

/Naruto-kun/ I moaned slightly, what a nice dream.

I depend the kiss, and took hold of his head/Naruto, you're moving too much/ I thought.

I opened my eyes, and saw Naruto there, and suddenly Inner-Hinata awoke.

/**Come on; grab his ass/** my inner darker self said.

I blushed deeply, dropped the hold of his head, and lowered them onto his buttocks.

I felt them, and moaned slightly, I could feel my heatening blush, and groped hard. And the warmness of Naruto disappeared.

/what a nice dream/ I opened my eyes, and heard laughter, I turned my head to the left, and there was Serei-kun laughing his head off, I turned my head to the right, and saw Naruto lying there, my hands still on his ass, he was as red as me, and had some lip stick around his mouth.

/I… I… I… K…kissed… Naruto-kun/ I thought, and desperately hoped this was a dream, but at the same, not.

(A/N: Yeah Hinata never really wears lip stick, maybe it was blood? But not really but we can believe Hinata was just TESTING out lip stick maybe it was lip gloss, hmm who knows)

-At Night-

As Kakashi returned, everyone was wondering where Kakashi had been.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Naruto screamed in half anger through the cold night air, the voice echoing off the rock walls.

"Oh, hi Naruto, I have been scouting the area, and the nin is here somewhere."

"Okay."

"Anyway let's put up camp here."

While they put up the camp Kakashi was in deep thought.

/I can still feel the lingering chakra of Kyuubi, and another one a stronger one but that chakra was still here and it felt like Serei's chakra, this is weird/

"Okay, since we have nothing to do let's train."

"Since this will be a pretty strong nin I have put up a training exercise," Kakashi said stopping to take a breath.

"We will be training your element, and will increase your strength to at least maybe mine if we had the time, but you will at least be stronger then Iruka-sensei, ne."

He grabbed after something in his pouch pulled out some papers.

"This papers shows what element you control best or your nature of element."

"If it crumples it's lightning, if gets cuts in half it's wind, if it burns you're fire, if it gets wet it's water, and if it becomes dust you're earth. This exercise is more for Serei and Naruto, but you Hinata, I will train personally."

"Now Serei, Naruto make a Kage Bunshin." They did a hand seal and a clone appeared next to them, "Now your clones are gonna follow my clone to behind that rock." (It's better to use clone and clones instead of Bunshin, at least when not naming the technique. I've found this out and it's easier to use this method.)

The clones went behind the rock

"Lets play Jan Ken Po" Kakashi clone said.

"Jan"

"Ken"

"Poo"

Kakashi hold a rock while Naruto had scissors and Serei paper.

"Looks like everyone won, now dispel the clones."

Back a camp

"Wow, we where playing jan ken po and everyone won, right Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yes, this means that if you do 300 pushes with 2 clones, you dispel them and you got 3 times the work. Since elemental jutsu are a major part of everyone well, so I got a scroll of 3 B class element jutsus of each element, so take a paper and mold some chakra into it."

The each took one, Naruto's paper was sliced in half, Hinata's got wet, but Serei's…

Nothing happened.

"K... Kakashi-sensei, does this mean I haven't got any element?"

He nodded.

"Oh well, I always preferred Genjutsu," Serei said and started to laugh.

/No elements/

---

Okay that's one chapter

NOW, the next chapter will be called, Training begins, I think D

Next update will be a story a crossover if anyones interested.

So, Ja ne.


End file.
